Courtney
Courtney is a contestant in Total Drama Island: Insanity. She was the last camper to arrive and was put on the Screaming Gophers. She has green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She also wears glasses. She wears a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In the theme song, Courtney is seen flying into Krystal, and then Krystal shares her taco with her before they slam into the outhouse confessional. In the group picture, Courtney was on the bottom row, giving a thumbs up to the camera and smiling. Biography So far, Courtney seems to be a fairly nice person. However, she seems slightly violent. However, she loves to have fun and do fun things as seen in Wanted: Awake or Asleep. I Don't Wanna be Famous - Part 1 Courtney was the last camper to arrive. Upon arriving, she took a taco out of her backpack, took it out of its ziplock bag, and nibbled on it. Fellow camper, Krystal, did the same as her. Afterwards, the two stared at each other. Then Courtney greeted the other campers. Josh quickly commented on Cats to her, but Courtney only smirked and listed Dogs right back. The two continued to list animals until being told to stop by Chris. Courtney stared at him afterwards. She then told him that she had noticed that there were more boys than there were girls, but Chris just looked annoyed at her, and told her that uneven genders usually resulted in a few boys going first. She was put on the Screaming Gophers with Haley, Eric, Krystal, Matt, Adam, Salma, Alex, Brian, Hector, and Jonathon. As she was put on the Screaming Gophers, she asked Chris if she could finish her taco, but he quickly interuppted her telling her that nobody cared. She then proceeded to sulk with Krystal. After the teams were chosen, Kim commented that he didn't know what was worse, the team names, or the flags. Haley said that both were bad. Courtney laughed and raised her hand, saying that she seconded it. Later, at the end of the episode, Courtney assured the others that the first challenge couldn't be so bad. However, when it showed them at the top of a cliff, Courtney told the others to forget that she said anything. I Don't Wanna be Famous - Part 2 At the beginning of the episode, there was a flashback of Courtney talking about how the challenge couldn't be that hard. As Courtney was about to jump off the cliff, she asked Krystal if she thought they could do it. After she shrugged, and said they could, Courtney jumped off the cliff. As Krystal was about to jump off the cliff, Courtney cheered for her. Later, as her team were pushing the crates, Courtney complained that they lost because of Jonathon and Adam. Later as they were discussing others who failed in the challenge, Courtney agreed with Salma that Brian and Hector failed by not landing in the safety zone. Later, Courtney tried to take charge of her team when building the hot tub. Jonathon rolled his eyes and asked her who had died and made her boss. Courtney replied by saying that maybe Jonathon and Adam did, implying that she would have killed them as she winked at them. As Alex told them building a hot tub couldn't be so hard, Courtney agreed, but Eric reminded her that last time she said something like that, they had to jump off a cliff to which Courtney told them to forget she said anything. As Courtney observed their hot tub's progress, she seemed disappointed in it. Courtney later announced a lunch break as she took out a taco, as she did so Krystal tackled her calling her, "My Love." As the Gophers were considering who to vote off after losing the first challenge, Courtney pointed out yet again that Jonathon had lost the challenge for them. As Eric, Jonathon, Adam, Matt, and Haley got into a group, Courtney told them to have fun, but was feeling nervous because she was worried she would go home if it were a group vote or alliance. Later, Courtney received a marshmallow at the bonfire, deeming her safe, which she was very happy about. Courtney also voted for Jonathon that night, but Brian left thanks to Eric's plan. Wanted: Awake or Asleep At the beginning of the episode Courtney wondered what the next challenge would be. Matt, who was standing next to her, commented that it would probably be sadistic and overly complicated. They then shared a laugh. Afterwards, she competed in the run and ate the food. During the Awake-a-thon she was the 5/6th person alseep. She was seen leaning against Salma as she slept. Sam had a dillusion of Courtney and Salma being attacked. She then asked Sam if she was okay in concern. After her team had won the challenge thanks to Haley, Courtney was talking with her team in the Gopher cabin. When discussing Haley, Courtney said she had earned one thing out of the Awake-a-thon with a sly smile. Salma was majorly confused so Courtney tried to hint that she won Leon, who Haley seemed to have a crush on. Later, the Gophers decide to search the Mess Hall for snacks. Courtney and Salma had freely volunteered to do it, and Courtney made Jonathon come with them, saying he was expendable. Later, in the Mess Hall they found a walkie-talkie. The three Gophers talked with three Bass over walkie-talkies about what they were doing. Afterwards, Salma and Courtney ran off to the kitchen with Jonathon following. As Salma, Courtney, and Jonathon were discussing the plan, Courtney glared at Jonathon multiple times. However, the groups ran into each other, and Courtney and Leon had a scream-off. This drew Chef to them. The three Bass quickly darted out of the Mess Hall, leaving the three Gophers, after getting the Len doll. As the three were left, Courtney pushed Jonathon into Chef as a decoy and her and Salma grabbed snacks before dashing out, leaving Jonathon with Chef. Then, Josh was voted off by his team at the end of the episode. Friendships, Relationships, and Conflicts Chris - After she made several comments, the host glared at her, showing that they might have a conflict. Krystal - When Courtney first arrived, the two stared at each other as they nibbled on tacos. They later sulked together when teams were being picked. In the second episode, they were very friendly with each other as Courtney cheered her on and Krystal tackled her several times. It seems they have a friendship. Josh - When Courtney arrived, Josh said Cats to her. Courtney smirked and said Dogs back to him. They continued to do this until interuppted by Chris. This could hint at a friendship. Haley - Courtney agreed with her, when she said that the flags and team names were both bad, possibly hinting at a friendship. Jonathon - Courtney had a newfound dislike for Jonathon when he lost the challenge for her team. He rolled his eyes and questioned her leadership, then Courtney threatened to kill him. Courtney also gave him the nickname of "grouch" and voted him off the night of their first loss. Her conflict with him continues in Wanted: Awake or Alseep. When raiding the Mess Hall for snacks, Courtney glared at Jonathon when he insulted the plan she had formed. Also, it seemed that Courtney didn't care for him as she shoved Jonathon into Chef without hesitation and dashed out of the Mess Hall. This is a conflict. Adam - Though they haven't had much interaction, Courtney nicknamed him "goofball" and threatened to kill him later in the episode. She also blamed him for her team's loss, but did not vote him off. Matt - At the beginning of Wanted: Awake or Asleep, they shared a laugh after discussing the challenge. Possible Friendship. Salma - As the two fell asleep in Wanted: Awake or Asleep, they leaned against each other. Later, they searched the Mess Hall for snacks together. She also tried to hint to her that Haley got Leon when at the Gopher cabin. Possible Friendship. Lines "Anyways, hi, people! I'm Courtney." "Dogs." "Fish." "Rhinoceros." "I've noticed, there's more guys than girls." "Can I finish my taco?" "I second that." "Oh, well, no problem, guys! It's the first challenge! It's probably really easy! …Forget I said anything, guys." "Krystal, do you think we can do this?" "Alright, whoosh!" "Alright! C'mon, Krystal! You can do it!" "We're losing the first challenge! This is all that goofball and that grouch's fault." "She is right, you also failed by not hitting the safety zone." "Alright, Adam, Hector, and Jonathon. You three take out the stuff out of the crates!" "Maybe you two, I mean, you two did fail the challenge. Might as well kill you off now?" "Alex's right, how hard can it be?" "Oh, right. Forget I said that." "If sorta means not really? Then yeah. It sort of looks like a hot tub." "Lunch break!" "But you did fail the challenge." "Have fun, you guys." "Yes!" "Jonathon? You've got to go. Grouchy and you didn't jump." "I wonder what the next challenge is?" "Are you okay, Sam?" "Anytime." "She did get something out of this, though." "You know. A certain B-O-Y?" "I'll go too. Now we need someone expendable. Jonathon, you're expendable. You're coming with us." "How do you know this?" "We found it in the corner. What's going on?" "We're on a snack food run. Why are they here? Same reason?" "Alright, here's the plan. We need to make sure Leon, Sarah, and Nathalie don't see us. We can't scare them either. We need to sneak over to the sweets cabinet, hope it's unlocked, grab the snacks, and make a dash back to the cabin. Any questions?" "Let's just go along with the plan, alright?"